Sweet Avenue
by Kamaka
Summary: It's been 12 years since Haley left Tree Hill behind. Living in San Francisco,she is about to have her careful lie brought down when her boyfriend Derek Woods proposes.Because although she left Tree Hill behind, she left two things there as well. Naley
1. Tasting you in rain

28 year old Haley James slid into her sleek black car and slammed the door behind her. Turning the key in the ignition. Yanking her security pass off her neck a little more viciously than necessary, Haley threw it furiously to the side. Before she could stop herself, Haley slammed her forehead into the steering wheel.

"Son of a Bitch!" she yelled angrily, her voice echoing around the car.

On her left ring finger was a diamond ring that felt smaller than most skating rinks. Tears collected in her eyes. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life—or one of them. She got engaged to Derek Woods, her true love.

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. Pulling it out of her bag, she studied the number. Pressing her hands to her eyes, she took a few deep breaths to steady herself and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Miss James this is Mr. Moore with Moore and Carlton Law Firms," the voice on the other end said.

"Yes of course," Haley said pushing her hair back, "what can I do for you today Mr. Moore."

"It's more about what I can do for you," he said, "you left me a message."

"Oh of course," Haley said, practically kicking herself. Ever since she saw the receipt from the jewelry store, Haley had been talking to the lawyer who handled all her legal stuff when she was still a musician years ago. Her message for the lawyer was for a slightly different purpose.

"I wanted to tell you the papers are ready and I faxed them to your home address."

"Thank you Mr. Moore."

"Have a good day," he said. Melanie closed the phone and pushed the gas pedal. The car responded and sped off down the streets of San Francisco. The rest of the drive was a blur to Haley. She focused only on gripping the steering wheel, pressing the gas pedal and running as many red lights as possible. She didn't let her mind wander and the next thing Haley knew she was standing by her fax machines as the papers came out.

Grabbing them between carefully manicured nails, she shoved them into an envelope and sealed it. Grabbing her phone, she punched the numbers for her travel agent.

"I need a flight to North Carolina, as soon as possible."

Hanging up the phone to wait for her call, Haley ran into her room and threw her suitcase on the bed. Wrenching it open, she began to throw cloths into it. In her whirlwind of packing, she pulled down a box that flew open with a clatter.

Haley stumbled back from the box as if it's contents would explode. Pages of tests and papers, an apron that had the words Karen's Café spelled out in gold, pictures. Those things were painful enough. But the really painful stuff had come out too. Old water balloons, bad CD's, a white and gold dress still in it's bag.

Turning her back, Haley slammed her suitcase shut and zipped it. Pulling it off her bed, she carried it over the pile, making sure not to step on it. She'd deal with it when she got back.

Haley had to keep moving. She couldn't stop. If she stopped she would think about what she was doing and if she thought about it then she wouldn't go through with it. Because although she loved him and she would become Mrs. Derek Woods eventually she had to stop being Mrs. Nathan Scott first.

The ball hit the ground in a rhythmic thump. Lucas Scott bounced the ball and crouched low to the ground. His sky blue eyes glinted with the fire that always burned during basketball games.

"You gonna make a move?" his younger brother Nathan asked coming forward.

Jake sighed and shook his head with a grin. The two were exactly the same, competitive and challenging each other at every turn. The only difference between now and then was the competition had a more friendly vibe and the two could have a civil conversation.

Unless of course, it was on the basketball court.

Jake looked at his daughter. Jenny was almost twelve. One of Jake's biggest fears was Jenny would look like Nikki. Fortunately, it didn't happen. Jenny didn't look a lot like Jake. She had his brown hair and eyes but beyond that she looked like one person:

Peyton

Jake's wife and the woman who raised Jenny

Grinning the two most important girls in his life both laughed at some private joke causing Jake to grin in response. Looking back to the court he watched Lucas run past Nathan and slam the ball into the hoop with enough force to rattle the backboard. Peyton and Jenny jumped up and cheered as always. Using the old cheer routines that Jenny had come home jumping up and down yelled 'mommy and auntie Brooke showed me'.

"Oh and point one for Scott!" Lucas laughed throwing his arms up and giving a yell.

"But Scott can come back," Nathan said grabbing the ball and dribbling it past him. Lucas jumped up and blocked the ball, knocking it away from Nathan. He jumped up to shoot at the opposite hoop. The ball sailed through the air and bounced off the board to slam into the hard court.

"Alright guys," Peyton said standing up, "I've got to take Jenny to practice. I'll see you all later." Leaning over, she kissed Jake.

"Come on mom!" Jenny said heading towards the car. Peyton rolled her eyes, but her grin didn't slip. She jumped down to join her daughter.

"Are you blushing?" Lucas asked looking at Jake. He ducked his head in response, "You've been married to her for how many years?"

"Almost ten," Jake admitted, "but she's been like a mother to Jenny—"

"Ever since she found out," Nathan finished automatically.

"Ten years," Lucas let out a low whistle, "I don't know anyone who's been married that long."

"Ahem," Nathan cleared his throat obviously, "let us not forget the twelve year magic."

"Twelve years?" Lucas choked out, "it's been twelve years?"

"Jesus," Jake ran a hand through his hair.

"It's no big deal," Nathan said throwing the ball in the hoop. Both guys knew him well enough to know that it was probably the biggest deal in the world. For one simple reason.

Nathan Scott still loved Haley, more importantly he was in love with her.

Lucas looked at his little brother. He ad weathered every insult about his girlfriend who left him for Chris the Rock Star. Defended her when people said she was a slut who left her boyfriend to rot in North Carolina while she went off on a world-wide tour. Lucas loved Haley, she was once best friend, but even he thought what she did was low.

Because whether he like it or not, Lucas was a big brother and he was protective of his little brother.

"Like I said, it's no big deal."


	2. I walked down to the train

The hot water pouring down his skin helped Nathan relax, or rather, helped his body to relax. His mind was another matter. Ever since that article in the paper announcing the former pop star Haley James had found "Happiness and True Love", Nathan had been off.

He couldn't describe it, it felt like he was walking in a dream. All he could think about was HER. How she trashed his apartment with that party and all he could see was the way her hair curled over her bare shoulders as she tried to explain.

It was a few minuets before he realized the dull pounding in his head wasn't actually from him but from someone at the door.

"I'm coming!" he yelled, exiting the shower and pulling on a pair of shorts. He opened the door and had to fight to not slam it in the woman's face.

"Hello Nathan," Haley said, making her tone mocking. Because it turns out that Nathan kept up his physical fitness and he was standing in front of her without a shirt on. He was wearing the same aftershave, making her want to throw herself in his arms.

"Haley?" Nathan asked, having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that Haley was standing in front of him dressed in a black business suit. Her perfume was the same, making his heart ache, "what are you doing here?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing here," Haley said, "can I come in or do we have to do this with you half naked in the doorway?"

Nathan suppressed a grimace and pushed the door open. He knew why she was here, the papers didn't lie.

"So why are you here?" he asked, faking innocence. Something in him needed to hear her say it, needed to make sure this was real and not some terrible dream.

"Nathan don't do this," Haley said, still not taking off her sunglasses, "you know why I'm here."

"No, I don't. I don't follow your life Haley the same way you don't follow mine."

Both winced at the lie. Haley still checked the minor league basketball scores for both Scott brothers and Nathan kept his eyes on the paper for news of the former pop star. Both knew that Haley had come back to get a divorce, so she could marry the fabulously wealthy Derek Woods.

"You know what? Fine. I'll say it first: I want a divorce. I have the papers right here. All you have to do is sign them and we'll be done with each other like—"

"Like we should have twelve years ago?" Nathan offered.

"We never should have been married in the first place," Haley muttered, trying to convince herself more than him.

Nathan cocked his head. Haley was hiding something, that much he knew. She was shifting her weight from foot to foot, biting her lip slightly and she wasn't taking off those sunglasses. Nathan knew Haley was stubborn, she wouldn't leave until she had those papers signed.

'She won't leave,' he thought, 'she could have sent those papers any time…'

"You know what," Nathan said, "I need to have my lawyer look over these. Why don't you go back to your hotel and I'll call you in the morning."

"Fine!" Haley said, "I'll be back in the morning. I hope your lawyer keeps late hours."

She threw the papers down and walked out furiously. When she was gone, Nathan allowed himself a smile.

There just might be hope yet.

She still had the 23 tattoo.


	3. Trying not to look down

Haley drove her rented car through the streets, parking in front of a hotel just outside Tree Hill. After checking in and settling herself in the room, Haley began to pace. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Nathan wasn't going to sign those papers.

"Why does he have to make everything so difficult!" she yelled to no-one but the walls. She kept pacing. At her current mood, she was going to wear a hole strait through the carpet. Finally she threw her jacket on and walked out of the room.

Karen's Café still had the same musty smell of books mixed with coffee and food. Haley took a breath and walked inside. She slid onto a seat by the counter and waited patiently.

"Hales?"

Haley looked up. Standing there was Lucas. Her eyes widened slightly. Karen was one thing, Lucas was another. Before she could stop herself, she jumped up and ran out of the café.

"Wait!" Lucas literally vaulted over the counter and took off after her, "Hales!" he yelled looking around. He saw her about to get into a car. He sprinted after her, gripping the window frames.

"Hales wait—" he protested.

"No, I shouldn't have come—" she began.

"You shouldn't have left," Lucas corrected her, then cursed himself at the hurt look on her face, "sorry I didn't mean that—"

"Yes you did," Haley said brokenly, "and your right."

"Come out of the car," Lucas said, "lets go back."

Haley swallowed, her hands still gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white. Lucas gently covered one of her hands with his own. Letting out a shuddering breath she didn't know she was holding, Haley let go of the steering wheel and opened the door, getting out of the car.

The two were quiet on the short walk back to the diner. Once they were inside however, the mood changed. Because the first person they saw was Karen.

The years had changed her only slightly. Her eyes still sparkled, even though there were fine lines around them. Her brown hair had a few threads of grey going through it. Yet she still hugged Haley as if she were her own daughter.

"Haley how are you?" she smiled.

"Good Karen," she managed to force through the lump in her throat, "how are you?"

"A lot better now that your back. Sit down, let me get you something to eat."

Haley slid into one of the seats. Lucas sat down next to her and leaned forward. Haley looked over at him out of the corner of her eye before looking away quickly and biting her lip.

Lucas began to laugh. His broad shoulders shook with laughter. He wasn't sure what he found funny, maybe it was the idea that somehow everything would be alright or maybe it was Haley looked like the same girl. Deep down Lucas thought, it was probably the 23 tattooed on her back.

"What's so funny?" Haley demanded, trying to act angry. But as always, Lucas's boyish laughter was infectious and she began to laugh as well.

"So how have you been?" Lucas asked when they were under control again.

"God I don't know," Haley said looking up, "I mean my life in San Francisco is great. But I've been here for a few hours and it feels like San Francisco is just a dream."

"Tree Hill does that to you," Karen laughed placing two plates of steaming food in front of them.

"Aww thanks mom," Lucas said grinning.

"This looks wonderful Karen," Haley said.

They ate in silence. Then Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Five minuets later, they were back on the roof. It was in exactly the same condition as it had been when she left. The neon lights still glowed in their respective corners, turning her red and Lucas blue depending on where they stood. Haley would bet there were still balloons hiding in their same places.

"So are you going to tell me his name?" Lucas asked sitting down. Haley sighed and looked up.

"If you know there's a 'him' then you know his name," Haley said looking at the stars.

"Ah the infamous Derek Woods," Lucas said looking over at Haley, "no relation to the famous Tiger I assume."

"No," Haley shook her head. Lucas nodded slightly, "so I see you and Nathan are being called the Scott brothers now."

"It doesn't bother me at all, in fact," he said jumping on one of the platforms, "I like it a lot."

"Boy have I been gone long," Haley said shaking her head and then she winced at the truth of her words, "I just mean—a lot's changed."

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, "let me tell you about it."

Haley jumped over to him and sat down next to him. Lucas looked up, trying to think of where to start.

"Well," he began, "Brooke left just after you did. She's somewhere on the East Coast now, I think New York. We get an occasionally post card."

"We?" Haley asked studying her former best friend.

"Me," Lucas corrected himself.

"Jenny finally got a mother," he continued.

"Nikki's back?" Haley asked frowning.

"No," Lucas laughed, "Nikki temporarily got custody of Jenny and managed to get black-out drunk and call me. She left a very obvious message on my voice mail. I brought it to the judge and a few days later Jenny was back with Jake permanently."

Haley nodded.

"Around that same time Peyton and Jake discovered they were both crazy about Jenny each other. They've been married for almost ten years now and Jake still blushes whenever Peyton kisses him."

"Well it was kind of obvious," she said in a know-it-all voice that Lucas hadn't heard her use since she taught him Geometry.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Haley said, "I didn't want to tell you because you had a thing for her."

"I did not have a 'thing' for Peyton," Lucas said with a laugh. Haley raised her eyebrows, "come on Hales, she's my friend's wife, I don't want to think like that," Lucas explained making a face that caused Haley to laugh harder.

"Fair enough Luke," she responded, "so what about—"

Lucas cut her off with a raising of his hand.

"Yes the apartment is still in his name, although he never uses it, no he has not had a decent relationship since you left and yes he still has the wedding ring and the socks and a bunch of bad CD's that even I would never touch."

"That obvious huh?" Haley asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Kinda," Lucas replied nodding, "Look Hales—"

"No," Haley shook her head, "look Lucas, I can't do this right now—"

"Why not?" Lucas asked, becoming angry but trying to fight it with all his heart. Haley shook her head and looked away, rubbing her arms up and down, "tell me why!"

"Because I have the same bad CD's!" Haley burst out, "and the old water balloons and the rings and the dress—"

The list went on and all Lucas could do was stare as Haley ranted. Tears started to collect in her eyes and drip down her face. Haley found she was having trouble talking through the lump that was collecting in her throat. Finally she was standing there taking deep breaths trying not to break down completely.

Lucas could only stare. His lips curved up in a small smile.

"Welcome back Hales."


	4. This day could one day be an anniversary

**Okay I had originally planned to go into why Nathan and Haley broke up, but "One Tree Hill" was new this week and will continue to be so you guys have to wait for the past part. Right now the story's going to focus on Haley and Nathan trying to figure everything out. But there will also be Jeyton goodness and don't worry, we haven't heard the last from Brooke, and Lucas is still single...**

"Why do you make me hurt you?"

Nathan opened his eyes. Standing by the bed with her hands on her hips was Haley. Her sunglasses were off and she had toned down her outfit, wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead. Nathan groaned and pushed himself up on his forearms.

"I'm in the middle of something," he said.

"That 'something' walked out ten minuets ago," Haley snapped, "now get up."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because you have to take those divorce papers to your lawyers," Haley said, "now!"

"Haley, Woods will still be there in two days when Monday comes around and my lawyer's back in his office."

"I don't have until Monday!" Haley shrieked. Nathan scrutinized Haley. She took her hands off her waist and was twisting her engagement ring around her finger as if to assure herself it was still there.

"Does he know?" Nathan asked suddenly.

"What?" Haley gasped, caught off guard.

"I asked, 'does he know'?"

"Yes of course," Haley said dismissively. Nathan laughed out of bitter delight. This day was just getting better and better, "alright fine!" Haley threw up her hands, "I was hoping to take care of this problem before he found out."

"You shouldn't start a marriage with a lie Haley," Nathan said as if he were the tutor and she were the student, "it only ends badly."

"You would know," Haley snapped back.

"As would you," Nathan shot back. Haley's eyes lit up with dangerous fire. Sensing he was about to witness a huge explosion, Nathan decided to change the subject, "how did you get in?"

"Your 'something' let me in," she said dismissively.

"Ah," Nathan said, "would you mind leaving the room?"

"Not until you sign the papers," Haley said crossing her arms.

"Have it your way," Nathan shrugged and stood up.

Haley felt her face get hot. She turned away quickly, cursing herself and him. Herself for being stupid enough to believe Nathan had cloths on under those sheets and cursing him for still being able to make her blush.

Taking his time to spite her, Nathan pulled on nothing more than a pair of shorts before walking out of the room. Haley was still in there, her back to the bed, lost in thought with her face bright red. Nathan couldn't help but smile at her face with her eyes closed as she muttered, probably against him.

'God she's beautiful,' Nathan thought and froze, 'where did that come from?'.

"The view's better out here," Nathan offered with a grin. Haley's face flew up and she shot him a dirty look before walking past him.

"Where are those papers?" she demanded.

"In one of those drawers," Nathan said waving his hand in the direction of the chest that stood next to the wall of one of the rooms, "want some breakfast?" Nathan asked.

"No I want a divorce," Haley said.

"Well in the meantime?"

Looking up from her search, Haley shot him a look he hadn't seen since that first date when they were force to go shopping together. That don't-mess-with-me-right-now-look that he loved.

"Yes or no?" he asked.

"Fine," she relented, turning back to her search. The first drawer she found had a plain white wedding album. Peaking inside, Haley saw a picture of Peyton in a white gown, her arms around Jenny who was wearing a pink dress. Behind them Jake grinned happily. Closing the drawer, Haley looked in another. This one was filled with basketball trophies and such. Pulling on another, Haley almost stopped in shock.

It was full of letters.

"Didn't peg you for someone this sentimental," Haley commented dryly.

Nathan glanced over and his eyes widened.

"Haley—" he began.

"B. Davis?" she asked peering at the address, "I thought you and Lucas were all brotherly. Guess I was wrong."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Come sit and I'll explain," he said placing two plates of steaming scrambled eggs in front of them. Haley sat down at the counter that separated his kitchen from the rest of the room.

"I got the first letter a few years ago because I crashed next door to Lucas and there was a mix up. Then she kept writing to me, maybe she just wanted someone to talk to."

Haley gave him a skeptical look.

"What?" Nathan asked, "I can be fun to talk too. Anyway, she's living in New Orleans and she's—" he trailed off with a laugh.

"What?" Haley said.

"You wouldn't believe me," he said shaking his head.

"Try me," Haley said with a smirk.

"She's a doctor."

Haley laughed. Her shoulders shook as she just laughed. After all that had happened over the past day, the fact that Brooke-I'm-more-popular-than-you-so-nananana-Davis was a Doctor living in New Orleans while everyone thought she was living on daddy's dime in New York was so unbelievable that Haley actually believed it.

"I know, ridiculous huh?" Nathan shrugged.

"No, leave it to Brooke to prove everyone wrong," Haley smiled when she had herself under control, "these are good, where did you learn to cook?"

"When you become friend when your brother, his mom is very willing to teach you," he said with a wink. Haley nodded.

"So what else do you have in this dresser?" she asked when they were finished, sitting on the floor in front of it. Nathan shrugged and turned back to cleaning the dishes. Haley flicked through the drawers finding nothing that interesting until her hand contacted soft black material.

Stuffing the socks back into the drawer before Nathan noticed she picked them up, Haley stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well," she said, "I'll leave you to square things out with your lawyers before mine have to get involved."

Nathan looked as she walked out. Frowning, he dried off his hands and approached the chest. One of the drawers was open slightly. Nathan opened it more and hung his head. What Lucas had jokingly labeled "the forbidden drawer", was filled with everything from his tumultuous relationship with Haley.

Mentally cursing, Nathan turned and slammed his fist into the wall, cursing whatever twisted God had made his life so complicated.

**PREVIEW:**

**-Brooke Davis M.D., we get to spend some time with her.**

**-More Nathan and Haley tension, now that she knows he's keeping the same stuff she is, what's she gonna do?**

**-Derek Woods, Haley's fiance, we get to find out who he is and how he got with Haley**

**-Jake and Peyton, how are they going to take Haley's return...**

**FIND OUT SOON. Please Review so I can know how I'm doing. Suggestions welcome!**


	5. Everything is Light and Sound

**Okay this is in honor of One Tree Hill having it's all new episode tonight. I think I figured out the past part of this story, but i'll get into that in future chapters. What i promised in the last chapter (the time with Brooke etc. will come later.) Right now, this chapter is sort of an interlude and it'sdedicated to **Nathan'sRaven**who wanted to see something physical between Haley and Nathan...**

Nathan watched the ball sail up and slam into the hoop silently.

A perfect basket.

Basketball as the one constant in Nathan's life. It was the one thing he knew would always be there. The re-appearance of his wife had pushed him back to the river court at 4 am. The lights were turned on, even though the sky was becoming slightly blue with the promise of a new day.

"You're here too?"

Nathan looked up. A few feet away, Haley stood shifting her weight from foot to foot. Her short jacket seemed to light for the spring weather and Nathan briefly wondered if she was cold.

"I can go—" Haley offered.

"No," Nathan said, surprised at how hoarse his voice was, "stay."

"I just wanted to see if it was still the same," Haley said walking down onto the court, "so much has changed."

"Twelve years will do that to a place," Nathan agreed. Haley nodded and looked around. The court looked the same, down to Nathan standing there in loose cloths with a basketball tucked under his arm. Haley wrapped her arms around herself, worried about the tense silence that settle over them.

"Are you cold?" Nathan asked, his voice soft.

"I'm fine," Haley said shaking her head. Nathan smiled slightly at her stubbornness and reached into his bag, pulling out the coat he had thrown in there. He offered it to Haley who accepted it hesitantly.

"Thanks," she said pulling it on. Immediately she felt calm, although a part of her wondered how Nathan could still have such an effect on her. Deciding not to worry about it, Haley walked over to Nathan and held out her hands. He shot her a puzzled glance, "give me the ball," she said.

Nathan shrugged and passed it over. Haley lined up and took the shot. Her form wasn't perfect, but the ball sailed through the air and bounced off the board, swishing through the hoop.

"Nice shot!" Nathan said.

"Thank you," Haley laughed bowing slightly. An idea formed in Nathan's mind and he smiled suddenly, "what?" Haley asked cautiously.

"You up for a game?" Nathan asked, "a little one on one?"

"Alright you're on," Haley said, "what's this for?"

"If you win, I'll do what you want and if I win you have to do what I want," Nathan said.

"Hey, you play almost professionally," Haley argued.

"I thought you didn't follow my life," Nathan pointed out. Haley gave him a dirty look, "fine, I won't use my right arm."

"Done," Haley said, bouncing the ball and coming over to him. The two played for a minuet before Nathan managed to steal the ball and pitch it into the hoop, winning the game. Haley laughed and shook her head, "that wasn't fair!"

"Hey," Nathan said throwing his arms out, "I can't help it if I'm good."

"So what do I have to do?" Haley asked looking at him. Nathan tilted his head to the side, wondering how far he should go. Finally he settled and smiled walking forward. Haley looked at him warily. He took the basketball from her hands, his own big ones covering her small ones. She let the ball go and it fell to the ground, bouncing between them.

Nathan kicked the ball away, closing the gap between them and capturing her lips with his own. Haley didn't struggle, her mind went completely blank and her instincts took over. The part of her that should have screamed 'you belong to Derek Woods!' was silent. Instead her hands let go of his to come around his neck as she felt her knees weaken slightly.

Nathan's suddenly free hands wrapped around Haley's waist, pulling her against him and deepening the kiss.

But at the worst time possible, Haley's mind snapped on and she pulled away, stumbling backwards.

"We can't!" she cried, her voice thick, "Nathan I'm engaged to marry someone—I haven't seen you for twelve years and—" Haley took a breath and ran a hand through her hair, "no," she said calmly, "we are adults, rational and grown up."

"True," Nathan said approaching her, "but what fun would that be?"

"Oh no," Haley said with a frantic grin, "no no, you do not still have the same effect on me as you did when I was—"

Nathan pressed his lips to hers again. Haley gasped but then succumbed to the kiss, glad for once that his arms were around her to keep her from falling down.

"sixteen," Haley finished when they pulled apart for air. For a minuet they both were silent, each watching the other as if to figure out who would move next. Haley did, stepping back. She took another step back too.

"Don't," Nathan said softly, "don't go. Don't run away, not again."

Haley turned around to face him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I tried," she whispered, "so hard to forget you. For twelve years I told myself you didn't exist. And you know what?" she said laughing bitterly, "I was getting pretty good at it. I told myself you were with _her_ and you were happy and I should be too. That I fucking deserved the happiness you had!"

"Her?" Nathan demanded, "her who!"

"The girl that picked up your phone when I called to tell you I had it with music and I was coming home," Haley said, "the same girl that picked up the second time I called, and the third until finally I just stopped calling."

"Haley I don't know what you're talking about," Nathan said, anger creeping into his voice, "because I tried to move on too. You think it hasn't been hard for me? Every street I walk down in Tree Hill has your face on it. I still have the apartment and it looks exactly like it did the day I realized I couldn't move on while living in it. You're the one who went and got engaged for Christ's Sake, not me!"

"Yeah and the second I got in the car I had a complete breakdown!" Haley yelled back.

"And that's my fault!" Nathan roared back.

"Yeah it is!" Haley yelled, "because maybe if I wasn't still in love with you I could be happy!"

**Cliffhanger! Does Nathan feel the same? Dun Dun Dun! Who Know? ME! and I'll let you readers know soon too. Until next time...**


	6. She left her heart back in the story

**Okay so it's a little short but i felt it was necessary. WARNING: excessive makeout sessions**

The roaring in his ears was pounding along with his heart. He could hardly breathe as he watched Haley cursing herself for revealing her secret. Before he could stop himself, he said the first word that came to his mind.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," Haley said quickly, walking away. It took Nathan all of two seconds to shake motion back into his legs and run after her.

"No wait—" Nathan ran after her and barricaded her, "don't do this."

"No, it was stupid of me—I should have thought before I said anything," she shook her head, "lets just forget it? okay?"

"No," Nathan said vehemently, "I can't—I won't forget that."

"Please Nathan," Haley said turning away. The scene was so chillingly familiar that Nathan felt his blood run cold. His mind tried to figure out what he could possibly say to keep her from walking away and out of his life again. In typical physical Scott fashion, Nathan grabbed her wrist and pulled. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he tilted her chin so she was looking up at him, her eyes unreadable.

"I can't forget because I've been waiting twelve years for one of us to say those words," he growled.

"Oh so you think that just because I said them I'm going to fall into your arms and forget my other life?" she demanded.

"Yes," Nathan said capturing her lips with his own. The kisses on the court had been fun but this was something else entirely. This was twelve years of love that had been denied. Both were pouring everything into the kiss, clinging to each other equally.

Haley didn't remember much after that, until they were on Nathan's doorstep, he managed to get his keys out and unlock the door while still kissing her. Then she was up against the wall, her hands tangled in his hair. He tugged the zipper down on his jacket she was wearing and pushed it off her shoulders.

She broke the kiss for an instant to pull his t-shirt off. Throwing it aside, she felt his own hands fingering the hem of her t-shirt before pulling it over her head and throwing it aside. His rough hands didn't even pretend to be delicate as they pulled her closer.

Somehow they made it to the bedroom where they fell back onto the bed, the final pieces of clothing lying somewhere near the doorway.

"Brooke."

The name fell from Lucas Scott's lips as he looked at the woman in front of him. Dressed in a long black trench coat, her brown hair shorter, her eyes deeper, she looked at him mischievously.

"Hello Luca—" her welcome was cut off as Lucas pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Brooke didn't even bother to fight.

"Loved the last postcard," Lucas whispered into her mouth, "I missed you."

"You saw me a month ago," she said back, "but nice try."

As Lucas pushed off her coat and she tore off his shirt, the lights in the Café went out, masking their little make out session. What everyone in Tree Hill didn't know is that Lucas Scott had never really fell out of touch with Brooke Davis.

She credited him with her excellent grades in male anatomy.

Pushing her against the counter, his arms blocking any exit, he devoured her lips with his own, his bare skin against hers. Brooke gasped as his cold hands came in touch with her sides, he smiled against her lips and trailed his fingers gently against her sides.

"Now what would people think if they saw you and me doing it on the counter?" she asked wickedly, "your mother would loose a lot of business."

"That's why," he said scooping her into his arms, "I live upstairs."

Brooke laughed as he carried her up the stairs, kicking his door closed behind him. He laid her on the bed and kissed her even more deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the solitaire diamond on her left finger winking in the moonlight.

Haley looked out of the windows of Derek's high rise. She had gone back to tell him they couldn't be together. To tell him her heart belonged to Nathan. Now, she was waiting. Sitting across from him on a leather sofa, she looked at him careful, the dark wooden table between them holding the shimmering wedding ring.

"I never meant to hurt you," Haley said finally.

"I know," Derek said shaking his head. He stood up and walked to the window, "but you did. God Hales, you're an amazing person, that's why I love you. And if this other guy is going to make you happy then you should go to him."

Haley's head flew up and she looked at him, shock in her face.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her phone buzzed. Pulling it out, she would have slammed it shut but the number was unfamiliar, "Haley Jame—" she was cut off by Lucas's hysterical voice.

"Get back here."

"Lucas what's wrong?" Haley demanded, her blood going cold.

"Not over the phone, just get here as soon as you can."

"A-alright," she said as the phone went dead, "I have to get to Tree Hill," she said looking at Derek.

"My helicopter is on the roof," he said.

Far away, back in Tree Hill, Lucas closed his phone and gripped the blood-soaked hand of the 

ambulance's other occupant while paramedics scrambled above them. Looking into agony glazed eyes, Lucas said a silent prayer to every God he could think of. The blue eyes rolled up as the machines wailed in response. Lucas felt his heart stop and gripped the hand tighter as paramedics rushed to revive.

"No no no," Lucas chanted, "Please God! No!"


	7. Where this train wants to go

A Haley ran into the hospital, her heart pounding. Lucas hadn't said anything on the phone but somehow Haley knew that Nathan was in trouble. Looking around, she saw Lucas's back and ran around so they faced each other. Haley stumbled back. From his neck to his knees, Lucas was covered in dark reddish brown. A roaring filled Haley's ears as she recognized it was blood.

"No," she whispered clutching the column behind her.

"He's alive," Lucas said quickly, his eyes red, "but barely."

"What happened?"

"A drunk driver," Lucas said, "hit him, head on. Haley—Haley!" Lucas grabbed her as her legs buckled and everything went black.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

When Haley opened her eyes she was lying on a hospital bed. Brooke was standing above her, looking torn between sadness and joy as she talked to someone. Haley frowned and pushed herself up, but nausea made her lie back down.

"Hey," Brooke said coming over, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine, how's Nathan?"

Brooke sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

"He's alive," she said, "but he's in a coma. The car hit him and caused sever internal damage. His heart stopped twice, but we managed to save him."

"How long before he wakes up?" she demanded pushing herself up and shoving the nausea aside, "well?"

"We don't know," Brooke said, "it could be hours or it could be months. We're hoping for hours."

"I need to see him," Haley said going for the IV.

"Hang on," Brooke said, "you don't need to be upsetting yourself."

"My husband's lying in a coma and you're telling me not to upset myself?" Haley gasped, "too late. Please, I need to see him. Whatever's wrong with me can wait."

Brooke nodded and removed the IV, guiding her down the sterile hallway and into the room. Haley stared at the bed. Nathan was lying on the bed, still. A machine breathed for him, a monitor made sure his heart was beating while other machines did everything his broken body couldn't. Haley closed her eyes, willing herself to be strong. She walked over to the bed and wrapped her hand around Nathan's. On his left finger glinted the gold wedding band, the same one winking on her own finger. Kissing it, Haley brushed is hair back and traced his features. Falling to her knees, she covered her head and wept.

"Shh, it's okay Haley," Lucas said rubbing her back. Behind them Nathan fought to stay alive, they fought to stay sane, "calm down, it'll be alright."

"Why is everyone telling me to calm down and not be so upset?" she demanded looking up at him, "is something wrong with me?"

"Wha-no," he shook his head, she looked away, "but if you keep getting upset, your going to hurt my niece or nephew."

Haley gasped and looked from him to Nathan and back again. Her mouth was a perfect 'o' as she stared at Luke. Looking down, as if expecting to see something, she frowned and shook her head.

"That's impossible," she said.

"Haley, Brooke did tests when you fainted. You're pregnant, you and Nathan are going to be parents."

Later she would curse herself for how lame it was, how 'cinderella'-esque, but at that moment she didn't care as the darkness took her into it's arms again and she fainted against Luke, her best friend, brother-in-law and soon-to-be uncle.


	8. Living by the hour I stop for every flow

**I bet you thought I forgot about you…**

**Wrong! Here's another chapter!**

**88**

"Breathe."

The deep command shot through the pain, the breath that said it just below her ear. Haley hadn't realized she was holding her breath and slowly forced it out, inhaling sharply again. The hands that held hers tightened their grip gently as she squeezed in response, focusing on breathing through the pain that racked her system.

"_He woke up an hour ago, but he's jerking around—it's his body, not his mind."_

_Haley nodded as she hurried down the hallway with Lucas, quickly shutting her cell phone off. She had come from work the second he had called, re-assuring her it was good news. Her swollen abdomen was visible beneath her shirt. The two of them were let into the room by doctors who had long since memorized their faces._

_On the bed was Nathan, his body being held down by two doctors. Brooke turned around and yelled that Haley did not need to see this. She stepped further into the room as a response and Brooke motioned for Lucas to stand by her and make sure she didn't worry herself._

_Haley willed herself to be strong, though she wanted to cry. Wrapping an arm around her abdomen, she looked at Nathan through tear-filling eyes. Slowly, the furious jerking turned to slight tremors until he lay horribly still. Haley opened her mouth, looking at Brooke for answers but the doctor smiled and pointed. Haley's breath caught in her throat as Nathan's eyes squeezed shut before slowly forcing their way open._

The pain ebbed away and she threw her head back against his shoulder. She felt his warm lips press against her temple in response, one hand pushing back the hair from her forehead and tracing her jaw before taking hers again. Haley closed her eyes, catching her breath. As the pain started to build she turned her face into the crook of his shoulder and moaned softly, feeling his hands tighten on hers.

"_Nathan, Nathan can you hear me?" Brooke said pulling out a light and flashing it in his eyes. He made an incoherent noise and closed his eyes against the light, "he's awake, I want full blood work, an EKG—" the rest was lost on Haley as she approached the bed. Brushing her tears away, she wrapped her hand around his and bent over him, brushing the hair from his eyes. She didn't even hear Brooke and the others leave._

_He couldn't talk, his voice was gone from almost two months on a breathing tube but his eyes lit up at the sight of her and his lips formed her name. Leaning down, she pushed her lips to his, her heart almost bursting when he kissed her back. Tears fell down her face unchecked when they broke apart. _

"_I thought I lost you," she said softly. _

"_Never" he whispered hoarsely._

It had been five months of physical therapy for him, of learning to walk and move again. Five months of Lucas painstakingly practicing basketball with him when Brooke wasn't looking. Five months of twelve years to catch up on, of Haley moving (with all of One Tree Hill's help it seemed) into Nathan's apartment. Her favorite part was when they compiled his drawer and her box of stuff from their first attempt at a relationship and went through it all, working their way through the memories both good and bad.

She was there when the physical and emotional stress got to be too much for him, there to wipe away all the tears and pain. He was there when her emotions went haywire, holding her and telling her everything would be alright; they'd get through it together. They were not as wild and stupidly in love as their last whirlwind relationship. They had both seen too much, felt too much, to do that again. However, over the five months, the wild and stupid love and changed into something infinitely more.

Haley was awakened from her memories by Nathan's hand rubbing her shoulder. She was back on the hospital bed, Nathan behind her offering his support and strength as she struggled to bring their child into the world. Gasping against him, she felt him tighten his grip around her as she struggled against the pain.

"Don't fight it," he said, "relax, ride it out, it'll pass."

Brooke came into the room quietly and leaned against the door with a slight smile on her lips. She would check Haley in a moment but judging from the look on her face she was in the middle of a contraction. Nathan's arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly as he whispered re-assurances to her. She was lying against his chest, her head on his shoulder as he whispered re-assurances to her. When she relaxed against him Brooke stepped forward.

"Hey," she said, "I'm going to check how far you're dilated," she said spreading Haley's legs and checking her progress, "you're at 9.5 centimeters," she said looking at the fetal monitor read out, "sit tight I'll be back in a minuet and we'll get this baby out of you."

Brooke closed the door and was immediately greeted with the group of them.

"Well?" Peyton demanded. Jake and Jenny were by her, looking as anxious as her. Deb and Karen were standing a little farther away, hands locked and lips equally chewed as they worried for the couple. Lucas had a slightly smug look on his face. He knew his brother and sister-in-law were nothing if not fighters. Brooke gave him a stern look and turned back to the group of them.

"She's doing well," she said, "so is he—he's keeping her relaxed. I'm going to get the nurses and she should have the babies within the hour."

"_Babies?" Nathan asked, sitting down heavily. Haley nodded slowly, "you're pregnant?"_

_Haley winced and nodded again. It was a week after he woke up, he was learning how to walk again when he heard Brooke tell her that the babies were doing fine. She had meant to tell him after physical therapy, he wasn't supposed to over-hear._

"_I was going to tell you later," she said, "but I thought there'd only be one—but look!" she thrust the grainy black-and-white image at him which he accepted with shaky hands. Realizing what he must think she sighed and sat next to him and played with a corner of the bedspread, her eyes firmly on the ground._

"_I found out when you had the accident and I fainted," she said, "Brooke did tests and found out I was pregnant. I-I did sleep with Derek," she said quickly, "so I thought—what if they're his? But, she calculated my date of conception and, well, they're not, they're ours."_

"_Look at me," he said thickly, his hand pushing her chin up so her eyes locked with his, "we're going to be parents?"_

"_Of twins," she said, her eyes bright. He laughed and pulled her against him. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. His arms were tight around her. Withdrawing, she kissed him before grabbing the picture from the floor and proceeding to tell him all he had missed about the two boys who were about to come into their lives._

"Good I can see the top of the head," Brooke said from between Haley's legs, "on the next contraction I want you to push again."

Haley nodded breathlessly, leaning against Nathan. He tightened his grip on her as she doubled over, crying out as she pushed. He held her tightly, whispering that everything would be alright, this would be over and they'd have their child. Gasping, straitened slightly, looking at him desperately through the tears and sweat. In typical Scott fashion, he impulsively pulled her against him and kissed her.

That took Haley's mind off the pain for a bit. Brooke sighed and examined Haley while she was distracting. Smiling she cleared her throat, causing them to break apart.

"I can see the head," she said, "you two better get ready to be parents," Haley shifted herself and took a deep breath at the start of the next contraction. Bending forward she gave her all into delivering their child. She leaned against Nathan, half sobbing half laughing as Brook held up a wailing baby boy. She felt Nathan smile against her and kiss her once more.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"Me too," she replied.

"Ahem," Brooke said, "we have another baby to get out you two, you could at least give your wife a little time before starting on baby number three."

"Just wait until you and my brother go through this," Nathan said seriously. Brooke blushed and said she had no idea what he was talking about and they should focus on Haley right now. Biting her lip as the pain built, Haley knew what to do and bent forward delivering their second child.

"Congratulations," Brooke said, "you two are officially parents."

Nathan found himself outside the hall. They had wanted to clean Haley and the babies up and pushed him out. He was cornered by the other members of their rag-tag family.

"Well?" they all demanded.

"I have two healthy baby boys and an exhausted but still gorgeous wife," he said grinning like an idiot. A cheer went up from the group, though Nathan was too happy to notice Deb and Peyton high-fiving and collecting money from Jake, Jenny, Lucas and Peyton. A nurse told him he could go in and slipped in, closing the door.

Haley was sound asleep, her hair falling over her shoulder. He leaned over her and brushed it back gently, his gaze softening at the sight of her. She didn't wake, but turned her head so her cheek was against his palm. Gently pulling away, he walked over to the two carts and looked down at the boys sleeping peaceful. It was still incredible to him that he and Haley could have created them, but they had. Moving back to Haley, he sat beside her and pulled her gently against him, closing his eyes he soon joined her in sleep, leaving Brooke to tell the group that they'd have to come back tomorrow to see the babies.


	9. Everything is soft and slow

Nathan woke up late one night (or early depending how you look at it). He was alone in bed with the last remnant of moonlight streaming through the window and highlighting the soft indentation on the white sheets where Haley should have been. Frowning, he pushed himself up and ran a hand over his eyes, trying to clear the fog sleep left over them. Standing up slowly, he walked down the hallway, his feet soft on the carpet.

That's when he heard the gentle sound of a guitar, and someone singing softly.

He pushed open the door nearby and stood in the doorway. Sitting before two cribs, her guitar on her knee was Haley. She was still in her pajamas, her hair still messy from sleep, but her eyes were smiling and fixed on the two boys in front of her who were staring with wonder at her. Nathan leaned against the doorframe and listened to Haley's voice lure the boys back to sleep, though they went reluctantly.

When they were finally asleep, she placed her guitar in the stand against the wall. Silently Nathan walked inside and wrapped his arms around her from the back. She sighed and leaned against him. He kissed the top of her head and looked down at the two small forms they had created.

Derek Lucas Scott, the elder of the two, was already showing aptitude for Nathan's basketball skills, pitching everything given to him back. His light hair had darkened slightly to dirty blond, almost brown. But his eyes had stayed the same light blue, Nathan's eyes. Right now he was asleep, curled around his teddy-bear, the one toy he refused to pitch away. Unsurprisingly, the bear had been a gift from Lucas and wore a Raven's jersey and held a basketball.

Jason "Jay" David Scott was the younger twin. Identical to his brother, his hair was dirty blond and his eyes were sky blue. He was the louder (if possible) of the two brothers and everything seemed to excite him. He was reluctant to give anything back, from Haley's hair to his own teddy-bear (he now held tightly to the latter). The two boys were practically inseparable, though they had already had two fights. Haley had worried and Brooke had reminded her just who the boys parents were.

Brooke and Lucas had gotten engaged and were going to be married in the 'near' future. In addition to her re-budding music career, Haley had plans with Peyton in full swing for a 'surprise' wedding. Knowing his brother, Lucas would be in love with Brooke for the rest of his life and never marry her. Knowing Brooke's parents, he would be dead within a year if he didn't. Especially since from the looks of it Brooke was about to join Peyton and Haley in being a mom.

"I like that song," Nathan remarked softly.

"I wrote it for you," Haley said sleepily, "back then."

"I know," Nathan said, "I liked it then too."

"They're going to be more of a handful soon," Nathan said to Haley as they walked towards the door.

"Remember who their parents are," Haley said playfully as they walked back to their bedroom leaving the twins to pleasant dreams.

**END**


End file.
